This invention generally relates to imaging systems used in medical diagnostics. In particular, the invention relates to the transfer of digital images from an imaging system over a network to remote devices for archiving, viewing and/or printing.
Modern medical diagnostic imaging systems typically include circuitry for acquiring image data and for transforming the data into a useable form, which is then processed to create a reconstructed image of features of interest within the patient.
The image data acquisition and processing circuitry is referred to as a “scanner”, regardless of the modality, if physical or electronic scanning occurs as part of the imaging process. The particular components of the system and related circuitry, of course, differ greatly between modalities due to their different physics and data processing requirements.
Conventional scanners create two-dimensional images of biological tissue by scanning in a scan plane. When the scanner is swept over an area of body, a succession of image frames (corresponding to spaced slices intersecting the body being examined) can be displayed on a monitor. These images can also be stored internally, e.g., on a scanner hard drive or magneto-optical device (MOD).
In addition to storing images internally, modern imaging systems need to be able to transfer images to various types of remote devices via a communications network. To successfully transfer images, the relevant networking features of the scanner must be compatible with the networking features of the destination remote device. In particular, the scanner must place the data to be transferred in a format that can be handled by the destination remote device. An attempt to accomplish the foregoing is the adoption of the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine) standards, which specify the conformance requirements for the relevant networking features. The DICOM standards are intended for use in communicating medical digital images among printers, workstations, acquisition modules (such as an ultrasound imaging system, a magnetic resonance imaging system, an X-ray machine, or a computerized tomographic scanner), and file servers. The acquisition module is programmed to transfer data in a format that complies with the DICOM standards, while the receiving device is programmed to receive data that has been formatted in compliance with those same DICOM standards.
The DICOM system is designed to facilitate the communication of digital images of different types, e.g., X-ray, computerized tomography, magnetic resonance and ultrasound imaging. For example, in an ultrasound scanner having conventional DICOM capability, three local real-world activities occur: Image Send, Image Print and Remote Verification. Image Send and Image Print can be done in either automatic or manual mode. Verification of remote DICOM devices configured on the ultrasound scanner is performed when the scanner is powered up or when requested by the system operator.
In order to accomplish image transfer, the imaging system must know the configuration of the destination remote device prior to attempting to communicate with that device. The configuration data for the destination remote device is typically inputted to the scanner during software installation by a field engineer, although the DICOM network can be configured at any time. When the scanner receives an instruction to transmit data to a particular remote device from the system operator, the scanner software converts the image data to be transferred into the DICOM format required by the destination remote device, based on the configuration data for that device stored in the imaging system memory. The scanner also sends a request over the network to the destination remote device to open an association, i.e., to connect the scanner to the destination remote device. If the remote device responds in the affirmative, the scanner and remote device then agree on which device will act as the server and which as the client. The scanner also selects the appropriate encoding syntax from those accepted by the remote device. Other communication parameters are also negotiated.
After the DICOM communications protocol has been settled, the association is opened and the scanner attempts to send the DICOM-formatted image file (object) to the remote device via the network. The transfer is done in the background while scanning or other operator activities continue. If the remote device is a storage device, each image file is transferred singly in response to a Send request inputted by the operator. If the remote device is a printer configured to print multi-image film, then a number of images are accumulated to make up a multi-image film and an association is opened in response to a Send instruction when a number of images sufficient to fill the multi-image film have been accumulated.
Medical diagnostic systems of the type described above are often called upon to produce reliable and understandable images within demanding schedules and over a considerable useful life. To ensure proper operation, the systems are serviced regularly by highly trained personnel who address imaging problems, configure and calibrate the systems, and perform periodic system checks and software updates. Moreover, service offerings have been supplemented in recent years by service centers capable of contacting scanners at subscribing institutions directly without the need for intervention on the part of the institution personnel. Such centralized servicing is intended to maintain the diagnostic systems in good operational order without necessitating the attention of physicians or radiologists, and is often quite transparent to the institution.
In certain centralized servicing systems, a computerized service center will contact a scanner via a network to check system configurations and operational states, to collect data for report generation, and to perform other useful service functions. Such contacts can be made periodically, such as during system “sweeps”, in which a variety of system performance data is collected and stored with historical data for the particular scanner. The data can then be used to evaluate system performance, propose or schedule visits by service personnel, and the like.
Typically, remote access to diagnose and troubleshoot image quality of diagnostic imaging equipment is restricted to capabilities used by the various OEM device service organizations and is not available to other multi-vendor servicers. For example, in the case where a service provider services diagnostic imaging equipment of its own manufacture, that equipment may be programmed with software that allows the equipment user to request remote support by simply pressing a key or button on the operator console, i.e., user interface. The scanner responds by collecting data that would normally be used by an on-line engineer to diagnose system performance and then sending that data and user/system information in TCP/IP format to a central service facility, where an on-line engineer can use it to provide customer support.
However, the foregoing procedure becomes problematic in the case where a service provider services equipment manufactured by a competitor. In many cases, a service provider may be unable to remotely access equipment manufactured by a competitor. There is a need for a system and method for enabling remote access and review of the acquired image data independent of the particular OEM that manufactured the equipment.